blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nation
Default stats :{Custom Nation Title} of ::{Nation Name} :{Custom Flag} :{Description: Welcome to Bloc! Go to settings to change your flag, leader picture, and description (this thing). Also remember to register on the forum and bookmark the game! Also, it is strongly advised that you read over this beginners guide before you start clicking too many buttons: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=234.0} :{Custom Leader Portrait} :{Custom Leader Title}: {Username/Leader} ::Approval: Decent :Government ::Political System: {Government} ::Stability: Seemingly Calm :::51% :::: :::+3% stability due to high approval :::+3% stability due to high Quality of Life ::Quality of Life: Average ::Territory: 19,000/20,000 km2 :::Land Use :::: :::0 km2 urban (750 km2 per factory) :::: :::0 km2 oil fields (375 km2 per oil well) :::: :::1,000 km2 mines (375 km2 per mine) :::: :::19,000 km2 agriculture (produces 1 MTons of food per 500 km2) ::Rebel Threat: None :Economy ::Population: 212,500 people ::Economic System: {Economy} ::Available Budget: $1,000k :::+$5k every ten minutes ::Gross Domestic Product: $300 million ::Growth: $5 million per month :::million from industry :::+$1 million from stability :::-$1 million from military upkeep ($1 million per 20k troops) ::Industry: None ::Manufactured Goods: 1 Tons :::Next month changes: :::tons from factories ::Discovered Oil Reserves: None ::Oil Production: None ::Oil Supply: 20 Mbbl :::Next month changes: :::Mbbl from oil wells :::Mbbl from factories ::Raw Material Production: 2 Hundred Tons per month ::Raw Material: 30 Hundred Tons :::Next month changes: :::+2 Htons from mines :::Htons from factory demand ::Food Supply: 1000 Million Tons :::Next month changes: :::+{28 {Middle East},38} Mtons from agricultural :::Mtons from cities (10 per factory) :::-2 Mtons from miners (1 per mine) :::Mtons from oil workers (1 per well) :::-1 Mtons from soldiers (1 per 20k soldiers) :Foreign Policy ::Official Alignment: Neutral ::Soviet Relations: 0 :::Next month changes: :::due to official alignment :::due to high reputation :::due to communist economy :::due to Vanguard Party (authoritarian government) :::due to {} :::due to {} economy :::due to official alignment ::American Relations: 0 :::Next month changes: :::due to official alignment :::due to high reputation :::due to {} economy :::due to {} :::due to tyrannical government :::due to communist economy :::due to official alignment ::Region: {Region} ::Alliance: None ::Reputation: Normal ::Intelligence Agency: None :Military ::Army Size: 20k active personnel ::Manpower: Untapped ::Equipment: Finest of the 19th century :::10 weapons ::Training: Standard :::50/100 ::Airforce: None :::0/10 ::Navy: None :::0 ships ::Chemical Weapons: None ::Wars: At peace. Actions Communique: {message} *send **Communique sent! peace. *Declare War! ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** [] *Offer peace ** **You have accepted their peace offer. Peace in our time! ** Covert Action Send Special Agent, allowing covert action. *Infiltrate **Agent 001 has successfully infiltrated the country... **Agent 002 has successfully infiltrated the country... **Agent 003 has successfully infiltrated the country... ** ** ** ** Diplomacy There is a $10k loss from your budget for the giving of resources to nations of opposing alignment or economic systems, and a 10% loss from cash transfers. Trading with nations that are non-aligned and mixed market systems results in no loss. *{aid} Wire Cash ** **You cannot give less than 10k! **You do not have enough to give! *Send 10k man expeditionary force ** ** *{oilgift} Mbbl(s) Ship oil ** **You cannot give negative oil! **You do not have enough oil to give! *{rmgift} hundred tons Ship raw materials **The freighters have been sent. **You cannot give negative raw materials! **You do not have enough raw materials to give! *{mggift} tons Ship manufactured goods ** **You cannot give negative manufactured goods! **You do not have enough manufactured goods to give! *{foodgift} million tons Ship Food ** **You cannot give negative food! **You do not have enough food to give! Ceding territory will result in a significant decline in stability and approval in your country. *Cede 100km of Territory ** **You cannot cede territory to a nation on another continent! ** Weapons trade reduces your reputation. *Provide 5 weapons ** ** Trading uranium significantly decreases reputation. *Give 1 ton of uranium **The uranium has been shipped. **You do not have the uranium to send! Category:Article stubs Category:Help&Tips